All Eyez on Me
is the thirteenth episode of the twelfth season and the 258th overall episode of Grey's Anatomy. Short Summary Meredith, Bailey, Jackson, Callie and Jo travel to a military hospital to perform an extraordinary and extremely risky surgery on a veteran with an advanced tumor. Meanwhile back at Grey Sloan, Andrew is tired of being Maggie’s worst kept secret, Ben makes an impulsive surgical decision, and a team of cheerleaders wreak havoc in the ER. Full Summary Callie, Jackson, Bailey, Meredith, and Jo prep a cadaver. Callie says it's only a dry run, the first of many. It won't be perfect, but once they've started, she doesn't want to stop. They start the surgery. Owen shows the residents scans as he tells them he got a call from a colleague asking them to help with a patient who'd be diagnosed with osteosarcoma. Traditionally, it'd be treated with chemo and radiation, which would give a few years at most. Instead, they were treating surgically, a procedure which involved amputating his left leg and relocating his right to the center of his body. Stephanie says it's insane, but in the best way. The team admires their handiwork. Bailey says it's a solid plan and Callie should be proud. She is, but since they still have a few days, she wants to run through it a few more times. However, Owen comes up to them saying he got a call. Their patient fell and broke his pelvis, so they had to move up his surgery. He wants them to go tonight. He also can't come to them because he's too unstable to move. Stephanie tells Jo it's not fair because no one else even got a chance to volunteer to go. Jo says she's good at ortho and plastics, and an integral part of the team. They then overheard Meredith telling Penny that Jo did the only run through and she'd rather take her. Jo tells Stephanie she still gets to go. Owen warns Bailey that military hospitals have a different view of hierarchy. Bailey promises to do him proud. Penny begs Callie to take her along, but Callie reminds her she said no to mess in her career. Penny wants to do it just once, but Bailey says no special treatment, which is what she does with her husband. April calls Owen in for an incoming trauma and the van leaves. As they drive to Bauer Army Medical Center, Bailey asks Meredith if she knows Curt Morgan. Jackson plays ball with him and Callie talks about how handsome he is. Meredith's uncomfortable. As they walk into Bauer, Bailey reminds them that they need to make a good impression. Callie says she's worked with the military and if they're respectful and do their jobs, they won't ruffle feathers. They are greeted by Joel Miller, the Chief, and Emily Vaughn, who is there to help them make sure they have everything they need. They are interrupted by William Thorpe, who is upset that Miller has called in "The Dream Team" to make his patient a guinea pig. He wants them to leave. Callie says Miller asked for their help because they're the best, the "Dream Team" as he called them. The sooner he recognizes that, the sooner they can save a life. As they proceed into the hospital, Meredith points out Callie ruffled some feathers. She admits she might have gone a little too far. Maggie and Andrew finish a sexual interlude. Andrew gets paged and says he's on call all night, but they could meet back there in a few hours if she wants. She says it's tempting and kisses him. She leaves the room and he goes to follow, but she pushes him back when she sees Nathan approaching. She holds the door shut, trapping him in the room, while she talks to Nathan about doing a VATS with him in the morning. Once she's done, she goes back into the room and Andrew is surprised that they're still keeping it a secret. He leaves quickly, saying Alex has paged him three times already. As several cheerleaders are brought into the ER, Andrew finds Alex next to Maxine Hewitt, who is asking about Lisa Wilcox. She's explaining how they all fell and got injured. Maxine's pulse is racing, so Alex tries to calm her down. Maxine watches as they bring in Danielle, her friend, who had abdominal tenderness and needs an ultrasound. Maxine says her life is over. Alex tells Andrew to call neuro and leaves. Callie, Bailey, and Meredith talk to their patient, Brian Carson, making sure he understands the risks. He does because Thorpe explained them in detail. Will tries again to convince him to go for chemo and radiation, but Callie points out that that'll give him a few years while their way can give him a full lifetime. Brian says he did five tours of duty all around the world. He missed the births of both his daughters. He has another child on the way. He doesn't want to miss any more of his life. If they can give him that, he's all in. They leave the room and tell Miller they're a go to operate. Thorpe says their work better be as good as their talk. Callie dismisses him, saying they'll see him in the OR. Jackson needs to be shown where he can set up for the bone graft harvest. Meredith asks if they're really doing this and Callie tells her it's going to be great. Vaughn shows Jackson and Jo to an OR, which he says will be fine. She asks if he sees everything he needs and he asks for a bovie. She says she'll get it if she can watch. As a military doctor, she sees mostly trauma patch jobs and he has a reputation for more refined work. She googled him, as well as all the others. He says she can watch the harvesting. After she's left, Jo teases him for her flirting and him flirting back. Penny is bandaging Lisa Wilcox who is complaining that Maxine barely looks hurt while her face is split open. Chelsea, who is getting her arm looked at by Stephanie, points out that Danielle's the one who messed them up. Lisa and Chelsea agree that Maxine and Danielle are out. Penny and Stephanie walk to the desk and Penny says that girls like Lisa are the reason why she hated high school. Stephanie says she's squad leader and explains how she's the top of the social food chain. Stephanie knows because she was also squad leader and it was exhausting. Ben says that he loved high school and Stephanie jokes that everyone loved high school in the fifties. April says psych needs a surgical consult. Penny and Stephanie do rock, paper, scissors for it, but while they're doing that, April sends Ben and tells him to take Mitchell Spencer. Stephanie and Penny look at the cheerleaders and Stephanie says maybe they could intubate them. Penny says it would be so quiet. Amelia does a neuro exam on Maxine, who is more worried about if Lisa and Chelsea are talking about her. She's been trying to make the team a team, but it hasn't worked. Amelia says her neuro exam is clear, but she wants to do a CT to be sure. Maxine says she wanted them to win and asks what's so bad about that. Alex points out she's 17 with the BP of a 50 year old. Ben and Mitchell are in psych. Mitchell's never been there before. Ben says he didn't actually go to school in the 50s. They then hear a patient screaming and run in that direction. Dr. Siegel says he was doing intake on a patient who started clutching his abdomen in pain. They do an ultrasound and diagnose an abdominal aortic aneurysm that's bleeding. He has no pulse, but won't make it to surgery, so they need to open him up there. But since it's psych, they don't have anything sharp. Ben sends Mitchell to get a scalpel and Dr. Siegel is shocked to learn that Ben isn't an attending. They scrub in and Bailey says she's not feeling good and doesn't like walking into a surgery not feeling good. Meredith says they practiced it once and are pulling an all-nighter, but Callie says everything will be fine. They just need to be squirrels. Each person needs to be responsible for their own nuts. Thorpe comes up and tells them not to waste anymore time. Bailey asks him to give them a moment so she can confer with her team. He does and Bailey starts praying. She needs to ask God to do his part. Meredith asks Callie how long they should stand there, because she prays and stuff. Bailey asks them to be quiet and they keep standing. Arizona asks April if she told Alex before telling Jackson that she was pregnant. April says she didn't, that he figured it out, like he could smell it. Arizona says you can do that if you work in Peds long enough, because pregnant women have a smell. April is shocked and Arizona says she was kidding, but she wants to know how many people have to find out before she'll tell Jackson. Richard overhears the last part and wants to know the gossip, but Arizona and April won't tell him. Mitchell runs up looking for a scalpel. While Richard's distracted, Arizona and April leave. Mitchell says he needs Richard. Ben is still doing CPR on the psych patient. Dr. Siegel thinks he should call it, but Ben still wants to save him. Dr. Siegel says he won't allow Ben to open him up. It's his ward and Ben's not an attending. Ben grabs his clipboard and pulls off the clip. He uses sanitizer on it and then uses it to make an incision in the patient's abdomen as Mitchell and Richard come in. Richard is shocked at what Ben is doing, but Ben stops the bleeding with his hand and asks Richard to get an OR. Callie is preparing to do the amputation of the left leg and hemi-pelvis. She's worried about how things look because once it's off, it's off. Bailey tells her to be a squirrel and she gets the saw to amputate. Amelia tells Maggie that Owen is serious about starting over. He wants to take her on a date with no sex. Just dinner and a movie. Maggie says Andrew wants to go public. Amelia asks Maggie when the last time was she made out with someone without it going further. Maggie asks why they have to parade their relationship around. Alex comes in and Maggie silences her, but then sees that it's just Alex. Maggie says she doesn't know what their relationship is, but she doesn't need to figure it out in front of everyone. Maxine's CT comes up and Amelia says it's a mild concussion. Maggie says if things end with Andrew, she's the one who dated the pretty boy and it all fell apart. Who will take her seriously if that happens? Alex says no one takes her seriously now. Jackson is doing the bone harvesting while Vaughn watches. She says his technique is incredible. She says she has a patient to check on, but promises to return. Once she's gone, Jackson insists again that it's not flirting. Callie comes in and asks how it's going. It's slow, but Vaughn is super fast. Callie's not surprised she was flirting because she doesn't know Jackson the way they do. She's not used to how he looks. Alex tells Maxine she has a concussion, which isn't a big deal, but she needs to control her stress. She says she's always been like that. Her parents say she's high-strung. They're on their way because her coach called them. Maxine then hears Lisa telling Danielle she's off the team. Maxine tries to defend her, but she starts coding. All the cheerleaders stop yelling when they see that Maxine is really hurt. In the OR, Richard spreads the patient's ribs to Ben can remove his hand, which had started to go numb. Richard continues to tell Ben that what he had done was irresponsible. Maggie looks at Maxine's scans and tells her she has a heart condition that causes fluctuations in her heart rate. It's normally treated with medication, but her symptoms were so severe that Maggie recommended surgery. They didn't have time to wait for her parents to arrive before taking her. She asks if she'll still be able to cheer, because Lisa already hates her and the team is her life. She wants Maggie to keep it a secret and Stephanie says she'll handle it. They're still working on Brian. Callie notices that the bone was too friable to use. She calls Meredith out to the hallway to talk to her. Callie says she's not sure she can do it. Lisa, Danielle, and Chelsea are worried that Maxine is dying. She and Lisa have been friends since elementary school, but Danielle blames Lisa for giving Maxine a heart attack. Stephanie points out that she's not dying and didn't have a heart attack. They continue to fight. Maggie works on Maxine and talks to Alex about how she hated high school. Alex says it's all life and death for them, but points out that Maggie hasn't grown out of it. She's doing the same thing with Andrew. She's now the quarterback and he's the freshman nerd girl she's embarrassed to be seen with in public. Maggie says she's the nerd girl, but Alex says not at the hospital. She's prom queen there. Alex says it's like high school and she should look around: he's living with a resident, Callie is dating one, Meredith married an attending and no one cares except her. Jackson comes out into the hallway and questions why Callie's not in there. Bailey also comes up. Callie explains that she had to take more of the bone to get good margins, so she's not sure there's enough bone to do the reconstruction. Bailey says if they stop, they're leaving him worse off then he was before. He won't last the night. Callie says she knows and she just needs to be alone to think. Back in the OR, Thorpe questions if Callie's coming back. They say she is. He's worried because he's known Brian since Medical Corps. He believes Brian is a one-night stand for them. They swoop in, do the surgery, and then that's the end for them and he's left to help him make sense of it. Bailey says they'll follow-up and Callie will be available. Thorpe watches her pace in the hallway and questions that. Penny and Stephanie walk into the gallery above the OR Ben and Richard are in and talk with Andrew about the situation. They believe he's getting special treatment because he's married to the Chief and Jo got to do the wonder surgery because she's with Alex. Andrew points out that Penny is dating Callie, but Penny says Callie doesn't give her special treatment and they were dating before Penny starting working there. Stephanie and Penny complain some more and then realize they sound like the cheerleaders. Penny says she's not like those girls, she never was. She thinks Stephanie was, though. Stephanie was the boss. Stephanie leaves. Richard is still working on the patient. It looks like he's going to survive, so Ben will only be facing suspension instead of criminal charges. Ben says he has more experience as a doctor than the other residents. He knows he broke the rules and needs to pay the price, but he believes he deserves respect. Richard says he showed bravado, not skill, and that's dangerous. Meredith comes back out of the OR. Callie says she's still thinking. Meredith says she keeps asking for space and people keep not giving it to her. She keeps shutting them down, but it's not always the worst thing when people push you. They're usually trying to help you. She wants to help Callie figure it out. Meredith asks Callie if she had the time in the cadaver lab, where would she start? She goes through the steps she'd take as Meredith listens. Stephanie goes back to the cheerleaders. She starts to clap and talk to them. She tells them their teammate is down and needs them, her team. They need to act like a team. Lisa tells her she has no clue about their team, but Stephanie says she was cheer captain, who had a three-year reign. Her team won championships. She points out that Lisa is jealous of Danielle because she's been getting close to Maxine, which makes her feel threatened because she and Maxine are friends. But they weren't trying to exclude her. She tells Lisa to move on. Back in the OR, Thorpe is worried, but Meredith says Callie will be back soon. Brian is starting to become unstable because of how long he's been under. Thorpe says they were unprepared and Brian will suffer as a result. Callie then comes in and has the idea to use the head of the femur to make a new sacrum. Meredith asks if she can do it. Callie whispers that they've done a few at Mayo and she'll see if she can, but loudly tells Thorpe that she definitely can. She and Jackson go to the amputated leg to retrieve the femur. Callie removes femur and then brings it over to fill the gap in Brian's bone. It fits perfectly and they are able to attach his leg as planned. They are then able to close and admire their handiwork. As they leave the OR, Meredith remarks that they almost just killed him, a remark Callie seconds. Bailey pulls out her phone to find several messages waiting for her. She leaves. Maggie is explaining Maxine's condition to her parents when Stephanie brings the rest of her team up to see her. Alex says they can't be up there because they'll be too loud, but Stephanie says it won't be a problem. They won't make a sound. They just want to see Maxine. As they go in to see her, Alex asks Stephanie to show him how he did that. She says it's a matter of leadership. Richard and Ben leave their patient's room. Richard wants hourly reports and warns Ben to tell him if his hemoglobin drops a point. Bailey comes up and asks why she got two complaints from two different attendings about Ben. Ben says it was a unique situation. She knows the situation. She excuses Richard and Bailey says she's upset that she has a resident who ignored protocol and embarrassed that it was her husband. She now has to sit down with both attendings and discipline him. the patient's alive, so he's only suspended for three days. She then asks him to talk her through everything he did, because she wants to know every detail. Nathan comes in in the morning and asks Maggie if she's still there. She's been there all night. He asks if she wants to push back their VATS until the evening. She starts to agree, but then says she can't because she has plans and she outs her relationship with Andrew. They agree to keep the surgery for the morning. Arizona, who watched the whole thing, says it was really hard to watch. Maggie tells Andrew she did it, but he's not happy she went public. As Meredith leaves, Thorpe admits he was wrong and what they did was great. He says he wants to follow-up with her and she gives her service number and the hospital number, not realizing he's flirting. As they get in the van, Jackson points out that Thorpe was flirting with her. Meredith turns around and goes back to give Thorpe her number. As she gets back in the van, she says it was nothing. Cast 12x13MeredithGrey.png|Meredith Grey 12x13AlexKarev.png|Alex Karev 12x13MirandaBailey.png|Miranda Bailey 12x13RichardWebber.png|Richard Webber 12x13CallieTorres.png|Callie Torres 12x13OwenHunt.png|Owen Hunt 12x13ArizonaRobbins.png|Arizona Robbins 12x13AprilKepner.png|April Kepner 12x13JacksonAvery.png|Jackson Avery 12x13AmeliaShepherd.png|Amelia Shepherd 12x13JoWilson.png|Jo Wilson 12x13StephanieEdwards.png|Stephanie Edwards 12x13MaggiePierce.png|Maggie Pierce 12x13BenWarren.png|Ben Warren 12x13NathanRiggs.png|Nathan Riggs 12x13AndrewDeLuca.png|Andrew DeLuca 12x13JoelMiller.png|Joel Miller 12x13PenelopeBlake.png|Penelope Blake 12x13MitchellSpencer.png|Mitchell Spencer 12x13EmilyVaughn.png|Emily Vaughn 12x13WillThorpe.png|William Thorpe 12x13LisaWilcox.png|Lisa Wilcox 12x13Danielle.png|Danielle 12x13Maxine.png|Maxine Hewitt 12x13BrianCarson.png|Sergeant Brian Carson 12x13Chelsea.png|Chelsea 12x13DrSiegel.png|Dr. Siegel 12x13PsychPatient.png|Psych Patient Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren *Martin Henderson as Dr. Nathan Riggs *Giacomo Gianniotti as Dr. Andrew DeLuca Guest Stars *Michael Shamus Wiles as Dr. Joel Miller *Samantha Sloyan as Dr. Penelope Blake *Joe Dinicol as Dr. Mitchell Spencer *Sarah Jane Morris as Dr. Emily Vaughn *Scott Elrod as Dr. William Thorpe *Ashlee Füss as Lisa Wilcox *Juliette Angelo as Danielle *Cathryn Dylan as Maxine Hewitt Co-Starring *Brett Zimmerman as Sergeant Brian Carson *Nicole Lynnae Sullivan as Chelsea *Mayank Bhatter as Dr. Siegel *Ken Lyle as Psych Patient Medical Notes Brian Carson *'Diagnosis:' **Osteosarcoma **Fractured pelvis *'Doctors:' **Callie Torres (orthopedic surgeon) **Jackson Avery (plastic surgeon) **Meredith Grey (general surgeon) **Miranda Bailey (general surgeon) **William Thorpe (surgical oncologist) **Emily Vaughn **Jo Wilson (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Tumor resection **Spinal-pelvic reconstruction Brian, 35, had osteosarcoma of his left pelvis, spine, and sacrum. Typically, his cancer would be treated with chemo and radiation, but Callie developed a surgical plan to use a graft from his left leg, which would be amputated, to move his right leg to the center of his body. However, before his surgery, he fractured his pelvis, making his case emergent. They took him into surgery, but the bone was more friable than Callie anticipated, so she left the OR to think of a way to make up for the gap. She eventually had the idea to use the head of the femur to make a new sacrum. They were then able to finish attaching his leg to the middle of his body and close. Maggie and Nathan's Patient *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **Nathan Riggs (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) *'Treatment:' **VATS procedure Nathan asked Maggie to help him with a VATS in the morning. Maxine Hewitt *'Diagnosis:' **Concussion **Wolff-Parkinson-White Syndrome *'Doctors:' **Alex Karev (pediatric surgeon) **Amelia Shepherd (neurosurgeon) **Maggie Pierce (cardiothoracic surgeon) **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) **Andrew DeLuca (surgical intern) *'Treatment:' **Cardiac ablation **Stent Maxine, 17, came in after a fall during a gymnastics routine. She had cuts on her face, but her pulse was racing and her BP was high, so they ordered cardiac testing. Amelia did a neuro exam, which was clear, but she decided to run a CT anyway. The CT showed a mild concussion. Alex recommended that she learn to control stress because of her BP. In the ER, her heart rate spiked and she lost pulse. She was diagnosed with Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome, which caused her rapid heart rate. Due to the severity of her condition, she was rushed into surgery to repair it. She also had a stent placed when she became unstable. Danielle *'Diagnosis:' *'Doctors:' **April Kepner (trauma surgeon) *'Treatment:' Danielle came into the hospital after a fall during a gymnastics routine with tenderness to the abdomen, for which April did an ultrasound. Lisa Wilcox *'Diagnosis:' **Facial laceration *'Doctors:' **Penelope Blake (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Bandaging Lisa came into the ER after a fall during a gymnastics routine. She had a cut on her face, which Penny bandaged. Chelsea *'Diagnosis:' **Broken arm *'Doctors:' **Stephanie Edwards (surgical resident) *'Treatment:' **Casting Chelsea came into the ER after a fall during a gymnastics routine. She had broken her arm, so it was braced and bandaged from her wrist to her elbow. Psych Patient *'Diagnosis:' **Abdominal aortic aneurysm *'Doctors:' **Richard Webber (general surgeon) **Ben Warren (surgical resident) **Mitchell Spencer (surgical intern) **Dr. Siegel (psychiatrist) *'Treatment:' **Surgery Psych called for a surgical consult. The doctor was doing intake when he started clutching his abdomen. He crashed and Ben determined he wouldn't make it to the OR, so he decided they'd have to open him in the room. However, as it was psych, there were no sharp objects. Ben broke off a piece of a clipboard and used it to open the patient's chest and had Spencer clamp the aorta. They then took him into surgery, where they repaired the abdominal aortic aneurysm. His surgery went well and he was stable afterward. Music "Working Class Heroes (Work)" - CeeLo Green "Rollercoaster" - Patricia Lynn "Don't Mess Me Around" - Clare Maguire Notes and Trivia *This episode's title originated from the song , originally sung by Tupac Shakur. *This episode scored 7.53 million viewers. *The episode features scenes filmed at the Temple Community Hospital. *'Goof:' Ben's ID badge still shows Anesthesiology as his department. Gallery Episode Stills 12x13-1.jpg 12x13-2.jpg 12x13-3.jpg 12x13-4.jpg 12x13-5.jpg 12x13-6.jpg 12x13-7.jpg 12x13-8.jpg 12x13-9.jpg 12x13-10.jpg 12x13-11.jpg 12x13-12.jpg 12x13-13.jpg 12x13-14.jpg 12x13-15.jpg 12x13-16.jpg 12x13-17.jpg 12x13-18.jpg 12x13-19.jpg 12x13-20.jpg 12x13-21.jpg 12x13-22.jpg 12x13-23.jpg 12x13-24.jpg 12x13-25.jpg 12x13-26.jpg 12x13-27.jpg 12x13-28.jpg 12x13-29.jpg Behind the Scenes 12x13BTS1.jpg 12x13BTS2.jpg Quotes :Callie: Everything's gonna be fine, you guys. We just have to be squirrels about this. :Jackson: Couldn't have heard you correctly there. :Callie: Oh, you know, squirrels. They store nuts for the winter, right? But they don't do it all at once. They do it one nut at a time. Everyone has their part to play, so everyone just needs to handle their own nut. We do that, we get all the nuts. ---- :Will: I'm Sergeant Carson's surgeon. And you are... the "Dream Team"? You can't just make decisions for my patient. :Miranda: Uh, we're not here to step on toes, Doctor. :Will: You're here to make my patient a guinea pig. :Jackson: How about we take a step back? :Will: How about you take 10 steps back, through that door, because no one's touching my patient! :Joel: Thorpe... :Miranda: Sir, I understand that you want what's best for your patient. Is the surgery new and risky? Yes, it is. But if it works... :Callie: Oh, it'll work. Major Thorpe, your Chief asked for our help because he knows we're the best. Now, you called us the Dream Team, and that's exactly what we are. We are miracle workers. Now, the sooner you recognize that, the sooner we can get to the business of saving a life, which is all any of us are here to do, yourself included. ---- :Maggie: Um, Dr. Riggs? I'm sorry. I cannot join you on that case tonight because I have plans... with Dr. DeLuca. A date. :Nathan: Okay. :Maggie: Whom I've been seeing. We've been seeing each other... as a couple, romantically... in romance. :Nathan: So you want to keep the surgery this morning, then? :Maggie: Yes, that would be fine. :Nathan: Okay. All right. I'll see you in there. :Arizona: That was hard to watch. :Maggie: Shut up. It was hard to do. :Arizona: It was really hard to watch, though. ---- :Miranda: If you'd been left with a dead man on that table after you did what you did... :Ben: What? :Miranda: Well, I wouldn't be letting you off with just a 3-day suspension. :Ben: You're suspending me? :Miranda: You're damn right I am! :Ben: Because no... :Miranda: No special treatment! Come on! That said, you opened up a man's chest with your bare hands and a clipboard. Yeah, you got to walk me through this one. I want to hear every detail. ---- :Ben: I actually loved high school. :Stephanie: I bet. Everybody loved high school in the '50s. ---- :Stephanie: You see the way they all look at her. She's the top of the social food chain. She calls all the shots, decides who's in, who's out. She says jump, they ask, "Off which bridge?" See Also fr:Au centre de l'attention de:Das Dream-Team Category:All Episodes Category:GA Episodes Category:GA S12 Episodes